


A Pause

by w3llthatdidntwork



Series: Fun and Games [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A little bit of feelings, But Mostly Smut, F/F, Person of Interest, Smut, and vacations, shamless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: Root is on a vacation but she can't stay away from a certain someone.





	

Root took a sip of her drink, it was a martini, shaken, not stirred. She may have watched one too many Bond films on the flight to Beijing and laughed a little too much about her life similarities. She was here on another mission, but not her own. This time, she was checking up on Shaw. Root was put on the sidelines and was given a short vacation and Shaw was tasked with a relevant number. Root wasn’t used to vacations and she got bored easily.

“Buy me a drink,” Shaw came up behind Root and said bluntly. The Machine didn’t alert her of Shaw’s presence, she jumped slightly. The Machine was still angry at her for taking this trip, it had been radio silence since the plane landed. Back in New York, She had been voicing her discontent but now Root was getting the silent treatment.

“Do I know you?” Root tilted her head to the side and smiled, hiding her surprise. She was obviously messing with Shaw and Shaw rolled her eyes in response. “Carmen, was it?” Shaw was reusing one of her cover identities.

“Yeah, and you are Anna Hamilton.” Shaw said, aware of Root’s own cover identity. Root was out in the field after all, even if she didn’t plan to do anything with this cover it was still better to be safe than sorry.

“Any drink preference?”

“Yeah, diesel.”

Root smiled at that and ordered Shaw some vodka. She gave Shaw a appreciative once over and didn’t care that she was blatantly starring. Shaw was wearing her hair down with a tight black dress that was cut low at the chest. Root rarely ever got to see Shaw dressed up and she was soaking up every minute of it.

“Your supposed to be on vacation,” Shaw said, rearranging the simple necklace she was wearing, completely aware of the location of Root’s eye line and keeping her there. Shaw was confident and that was another reason why Root found her so attractive.

“I wanted to spend my vacation with you,” Root looked back up and locked eyes with Shaw. She could see a flash of amusement in Shaw's eyes as she shook her head in amused disbelief. “So, care to pick up a stranger in a hotel bar?”

“Your impossible,” Shaw said and downed her vodka. She set the empty glass back down and took the olive from Root’s martini before giving Root her answer. “Lets skip the pleasantries, just meet me in my hotel room once I clock out.” Shaw pulled a hotel card key from her purse and scooted it towards Root.

“You really know how to sweet talk a girl.” Root picked up the key card and watched as Shaw stood up. “Leaving so soon?”

“I got a job to do.”

“Well, break a leg,” Root grinned.

“Oh, I intend to,” Shaw smiled back genuinely. It was a rare occurrence and Root was glad that she got on that plane, if even just for that. Root looked through the corner of her eye and noticed the bartender had given her the thumbs up having seen the exchange.

“Wow, she’s a lucky one,” He said, placing another martini in front of Root. She declined the drink, not really being a fan of drinking large amounts but just on occasion.

“No, I’m the lucky one.” Root said and paid for the drinks.

>>>

Root easily found Shaw’s hotel room. It wasn’t extravagant at all, not one that Root would have chosen for herself but it functioned well enough for Shaw. She decided to stay dressed up in her blue dress and she grabbed a couple of heart shaped lollipops from the front desk. They could come in handy later.

Not soon after, Root heard a click at the door. The Machine alerted her that it was Sameen (finally breaking her radio silence) and Root went to open it before Shaw could.

“Hey,” Root winked.

“Root,” Shaw acknowledged her and tried to push her way through. Root stood her ground and didn’t let her through right away. After a bit of a struggle, Shaw finally pushed her way into the room. Root smiled and closed the door behind them. She took out a lollipop, unwrapped it, and placed it in her mouth.

Shaw seemed a little irritated as she went to stand in the middle of the hotel room but then again, she always looked a little irritated. She also looked slightly disheveled, the number must be giving her some trouble.

“Don’t ask her, asset Shaw is safe from harm. Enjoy her company.” The Machine whispered.

“Are you glad to see me, Sam?” Root asked, she took the lollipop out and slowly put it back in her mouth. Root knew she could control Shaw’s gaze just as much as Shaw was able to control hers. She planned on taking The Machine’s advice. She needed a break and she wanted that break to come from Shaw.

“Depends.” Shaw said.

“Depends on what?” Root asked but she knew the answer by the look Shaw was giving her. It depends on how good the sex was going to be.

Root got closer to Shaw until they were nearly touching. They stood there and let the tension build in the room as they both dared each other not to snap first. Shaw didn’t say anything but kept her eyes on Root’s mouth.

She continued to slowly approach Shaw until she backed her against a wall. Shaw didn’t seem to care, her eyes not moving from Root’s lips. Slowly, Root gave the lollipop one last lick and brought it to Sameen. She placed it on Shaw's lips and watched as Shaw opened her mouth for her. This time their eyes met as Shaw brought the lollipop into her mouth. That was it. Root bit her lip trying to hide the soft moan that was threatening to escape. She could see it in Shaw’s eyes too, they were dark and clouded in lust as they starred back daring her to do something more.

“Shaw,” Root whispered, she could feel her breathing increase and she struggled to control it. Sameen took that moment to lean up and kiss Root on the lips, forcefully. The lollipop was soon forgotten and discarded, Root could taste the sweetness of the candy on Sameen.

They kissed, with Sameen’s hands balled up tightly on Root’s hips and Root’s hands digging into the cheap wallpaper. Both trying to control their lust for as long as possible until their breathing became ragged, their kisses became desperate and it became too much. Shaw’s hands were clumsy and strong, pulling at Root’s dress and Root was just as eager.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Root moaned into Shaw’s mouth.

“Yes.” Shaw nodded into another deep kiss.

With that, they parted and eagerly stepped out of their dresses before colliding again. Shaw pushed Root on the bed and pulled off Root's underwear before stepping out of her own. Root waited until Shaw climbed on the bed with her before pulling her down for another kiss.

Root got a few seconds to get the upper hand and she had Sameen on her back. She placed her knee between Shaw’s legs and they started to grind on each other desperately. Root knew that she wouldn’t get the upper hand unless Shaw allowed it. It always amazed her to know that the strongest person she’d ever met would allow Root to have her any way she wanted. Shaw could probably kill Root with her pinky finger but she allows her to completely fuck her sideways.

“Shaw, look at me,” Root pulled away and positioned herself above her. She let her hand slide down to Shaw’s center. The other woman felt soft and wet and no matter how many times they’ve slept together, Root was still amazed that she was the one that caused it.

Their eyes met again, Root smiled and she got a smile in return. That was two for two, Root was on a roll today for returned smiles.

“What the hell are you doing, Root? Just fuck me.”

Shaw’s hips thrust into Root’s hand and Root quickly matched the motion. Shaw brought her own hand to the hacker’s clit and they moved their hands in unison as they continued to hold onto each others gaze. Root watched as Sameen's eyes went to the hacker’s breasts, to her mouth, and then back up to her eyes, completely dark with lust.

Shaw was too much and Root came first. She closed her eyes and was unable to hold herself above Shaw any longer as she came, moaning in Sameen’s ear. Shaw held her tightly and dug her nails into Root's back. Root felt Shaw come a few seconds later, her own orgasm bringing Shaw to the edge. She penetrated Shaw with her fingers at the end of the orgasm, giving her a few thrusts, and got another wave of shivers in return.

“Are you happy to see me now?” Root kissed the side of Shaw’s mouth as their breathing calmed.

“Hmm-yeah,” Shaw pulled Root in for a deeper kiss. “ I just can’t believe you. You flew all the way to China to get laid.”

“Hey, I am on vacation after all.” Root said between kisses.

“Couldn’t you do that in New York?”

“Maybe, but I don’t want anyone else right now.”

“Root...?”

“Don’t think too much into it, sweetie,” Root interrupted. “I just want to enjoy this moment.” Root kissed Shaw again. She didn’t bring it up but Root was worried about the hesitancy in Shaw’s voice.

>>>

Thirty minutes later Root was dressed and the sound of running water came from the shower. Shaw still didn’t have her mission complete and needed to go back out in the field. Root wanted to leave before then and The Machine was already listing return flights in Root’s ear.

“Thanks, for the good time, Sameen.” Root opened the door to the bathroom and Shaw peeked through the shower curtains.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yep, people to see, a vacation to finish, maybe a dog to walk?” Root was used to going right back into hacking and gunfights so her excuses felt a little week this time around. The Machine still wanted her to rest for a few more days.

“Root, you know you can...” Shaw trailed off.

“You know you can, what, sweetie?” Root asked. genuinely curious of what Shaw was meaning to say. She didn’t want to scare Shaw off. She knew they were just friends with benefits and she didn’t mean to tell Shaw that she was being exclusive to her. It was something they both didn’t discuss. Root was just happy to have Shaw in her life.

“Never mind, just give Bear an extra treat for me when you get back. I have some of those bacon flavored dog snacks in my apartment, in the pantry.”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, the keys to my apartment are on the nightstand. I’m tired of having to replace my locks every time you break in.” Shaw huffed irritably before returning back to her shower. That was probably the last word she was going to get from Shaw on this trip.

“Thank you,” Root whispered and closed the door. She was glad she didn’t completely blow it. Root actually felt better than she felt in months. Maybe, taking a break once in awhile wasn’t so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the idea that Root was the first to tell Shaw that she was being exclusive with her at the early stages of their relationship.
> 
> Reminder that this whole series takes place in season 3.
> 
> Lastly, I just want to say that I've had a major writers block and I just wanted to write self indulgent smut. It's late and I wrote this in a day so there might be some mistakes.
> 
> Now the author is going to screech out in the distance.


End file.
